


Los Angeles

by Tonizone



Series: Convention [2]
Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	Los Angeles

"We are definitely not in our dimension."

Paige looked at her oldest sister. "You think..."

Phoebe rolled with her eyes. "This is close to my vision." She looked around. "This is one of the places where they'll fight."

Coop pointed his indexfinger to two young men. "Don't they look familiar to you?"

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Billie held their breath at same time.

"Wyatt and Chris? What are they doing here and why are they dressed like that?"

Wyatt and Chris checked the place as suddenly five people appeared out of nowhere. Out of curiosity they approached the strangers. They walked instead of orbing to hide their powers.

The Halliwell brothers stood in front of the Charmed Ones, Billie and Coop. Piper couldn't help herself. She embraced her children. "I don't know the reason for your costumes, but still happy to see you."

Wyatt and Chris were confused. Their mother and aunt were standing in front of them with others, like they have never met before.

"You know us?" Chris wanted to know.

"And how do you know? We never met. Not at this time." Wyatt continued Chris' thoughts.

"Boys, what are you talking about?" Paige couldn't believe what she heard.

"Paige, they must be joking. Try to pull our leg."

"Paige? Who is Paige?" Chris looked at his brother who shrugged by his look.

"Stop kidding, Chris. It's me. I'm your auntie."

"They are not pulling your leg. I guess they are future Wyatt and Chris from this dimension."

"You've got to be kidding me. You are from another dimension. That is so cool."

"That would explain their hair cut and clothes." My sons, the punks. "I can't believe you are walking around with black hair. And you, Chris... What's with this iroquois? Or the string shirt?"

"We are wearing iron shirt. With powers. This way we won't get easily hurt. But that's not the matter, mom. Or mom from the other dimension. I guess we need some introduction."

"Yeah, I can't believe you don't know me. Another dimension whatsoever."

Now it was Chris who shrugged. "I'm sorry, but we only know Auntie Phoebe and Prue. At first we guessed you were Prue who changed her appearance, but that's not possible. Coz of the time and so on."

"Does that mean, I don't exist here?"

"What do you mean with the time and so on? What's not possible?"

"Paige, Piper, can you please stop?" Phoebe wanted her sisters to hold their breath. There were other things what were more important. She continued asking: "What are you doing at this time?"

"You had a premonition. I mean your other you... That's complicated." Chris looked at his brother and Wyatt continued.  
"Your other self sent us here, because we have to fight demons. We need to help, so we all have the chance to win this war. If we help them win, there will be a future."

"Why did they send you alone?"

Phoebe asked the question, but Wyatt looked at his mother.

"At this time you, your alternate selves had no powers."

"We are powerless? Oh, sorry. I forgot... My alternate self doesn't exist."

"I'm not sure, but you can exist. I just guess, that you never met your sisters. Prue never lost her life and you never met them at her funeral." Coop shared his thoughts.

"What? Prue died in your world? That is shocking. And... How is that possible? Our grandmother gave her youngest daughter away? And why did our grandfather let that happen? Of course, I meant their alternate selves."

"I am the daughter of Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter Sam."

"Oh... That's interesting. Our grandmothers whitelighter is a woman."

"You used present tense. Our mother, I mean your grandma is still alive?"

Chris and Wyatt nodded their head. "Alive and happily married."

Paige hid her face with her hands. "So I really don't exist. That hurts."

"But that doesn't answer Piper's question. What is not possible, because of this time and so on?"

"Thank you, Billie."

"Welcome, Piper."

"A demon stole your power."

"No, Chris said it wrong. Your powers were shut off for a short time. Few weeks. It was a demon. He tried to steal your powers, but he failed. Your powers were just, I don't know, somewhere else. You or your alternate selves knew the demon didn't have them, because he didn't use them. And the book was still there and so on. Pa killed the demon and few weeks later you had your power back, but now... at this time the powers are gone and will be back in three weeks. So we were send here."

"And I guess, we are send here, because we have the power. But we should continue with the introduction. This is my husband, Coop. He is a cupid." Phoebe held the hand of her husband.

"Oh, that is a change. I guess, when we get back, we shouldn't tell Uncle Cole about this."

"What? That is not possible. I could never stay with Cole. Alternate dimension whatsoever. He was the source."

"No, not in this world. He was evil, but he changed. You changed him, Auntie Phoebe."

"I'm Billie Jenkins. Sorry, to interrupt. But we need to go on. Don't forget! We have a world to save."

"Billie is right. This is another world with a different past."

"Coop is right. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. We have to win this war, so our alternate nephews and your sons can go back to their home. Same with us. Even if I don't even exist in this world."

Chris changed his spot and approached Billie. "You are beautiful and charming. Do you have a boy friend?"

"Chrissy, don't hit on me. I changed your diapers, even if it's only alternate." Chris blushed.


End file.
